Botanical/commercial classification: Petunia hybrida/Petunia Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunrovexe2x80x99.
The Petunia is a very popular plant that is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few Petunia varieties which do not have an upright growth habit and which have a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. The Petunia plants of the REVOLUTION Series [i.e., xe2x80x98Revolution Purple pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,915), xe2x80x98Revolution Brilliant pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,914), xe2x80x98Revolution Brilliant pink-minixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,899), xe2x80x98Revolution Blueveinxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,322), and xe2x80x98Revolution Pinkveinxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,341)] are decumbent type plants having long stems, a lower plant height, abundant branching, and a high resistance to heat, rain and disease. However, there are only a few Petunia varieties having a great profusion of flowers, pastel-colored with vein pattern flower petals and a high resistance to rain, heat, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new variety having light purplish pink colored petals with a vivid reddish purple vein pattern, together with the above features.
The new variety of Petunia plant according to this invention originated from crossing a seedling named xe2x80x986Pt-160-1xe2x80x99 (♀) (non-patented in the United States), and a wild type Petunia plant named xe2x80x981792xe2x80x99 (♂) (non-patented in the United States).
The xe2x80x986Pt-160-1xe2x80x99 variety was a seedling obtained from the xe2x80x98Falcon Plumxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x981792xe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) is a decumbent, wild type Petunia plant native to Brazil. In April 1997, the crossing and the xe2x80x981792xe2x80x99 as pollen parent was conducted. In January 1998, 120 seedlings were obtained from such crossing. These seedlings were grown in pots and were evaluated and 2 seedlings were selected. One of these subsequently was selected in view of its decumbent growth habit and light purplish pink colored petals with a vivid reddish purple vein pattern. That seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings in July 1998 in Shiga-Ken, Japan, and a trial was carried out by flower potting and bedding beginning in March 1999. The botanical characteristics of that plant were then examined using a similar variety xe2x80x98Revolution Pinkveinxe2x80x99 for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that this Petunia plant is distinguishable from other varieties whose existence is known, and uniform and stable in its characteristics. Then, the new variety of Petunia plant was named xe2x80x98Sunrovexe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (hereafter designated R.H.S.). A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The female parent used in the crossing of xe2x80x98Sunrovexe2x80x99 named xe2x80x986Pt-160-1xe2x80x99 has an erect habit while that of the new variety is decumbent. The branching is less than the new variety. The petals are light purplish pink (R.H.S. 73C, J.H.S. 8903) with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B, J.H.S. 9208) vein. The bottom color of the corolla throat is moderate reddish purple (R.H.S. 79C, J.H.S. 8913), and the outside color of the corolla tube is pale purple (R.H.S. 85D, J.H.S. 8914).
The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x986Pt-160-1xe2x80x99 parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 18 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Small.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to July in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 13.5 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Main stem approximately 1.8 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.8 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 137C, J.H.S. 3512).
Leaf:
Whole shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 8.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.8 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 137C, J.H.S. 3712). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shape, with five lobes.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.8 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal; Light purplish pink (R.H.S. 73C, J.H.S. 8903) with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B, J.H.S. 9208) vein. The bottom color of the corolla throat is moderate reddish purple (R.H.S. 79C, J.H.S. 8913). The outside color of the corolla tube is pale purple (R.H.S. 85D, J.H.S. 8914).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. The color of pistil is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3512). The color of stamen is light olive gray (R.H.S. 197C, J.H.S. 3112).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.5 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Moderate resistance to cold, heat, diseases and pests. Low resistance to rain.
The pollen parent xe2x80x981792xe2x80x99 used in the crossing of xe2x80x98Sunrovexe2x80x99 variety was a wild type Petunia plant native to Brazil. The Petunia plant xe2x80x981792xe2x80x99 has a decumbent habit with long stems and much branching. The leaf is very small and without a petiole. It has very small single flower, and the petals having yellowish white (R.H.S. 158D, J.H.S. 2502) coloration with a strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B, J.H.S. 9208) vein.
The main botanical characteristics of variety 1792 parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 5.5 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Large.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94May to August in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 15.0 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.3 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Normal.
Branching.xe2x80x94Much.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3512).
Leaf:
Whole shape.xe2x80x94Elliptic. The apex shape is acute, and the base shape is attenuate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.5 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 143A, J.H.S. 3711). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Horizontal.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shape, with five lobes.
Shape of petal chip.xe2x80x94Round.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 4.3 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal; Yellowish White (R.H.S. 158D, J.H.S. 2502) with strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72B, J.H.S. 9208) vein. The bottom color of the corolla throat is greenish white (R.H.S. 155C, J.H.S. 3501). The outside color of the corolla tube is brilliant yellow green (R.H.S. 145B, J.H.S. 3504).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. The color of pistil is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3512). The color of stamen is light olive gray (R.H.S. 197C, J.H.S. 3112).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.4 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94Moderate resistance to cold and pests. Strong resistance to rain, heat and diseases.
The main botanical characteristics of a similar variety xe2x80x98Revolution Pinkveinxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,341) for comparison are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent. The stems hang down when potted in a hanging pot.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 15-25 cm.
Spreading area of plant.xe2x80x94Large.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94April to September in the southern Kanto area, Japan.
Stem:
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 60-80 cm.
Thickness.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0-4.0 mm.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Branching.xe2x80x94Very abundant (primary), abundant (secondary).
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-4.0 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3512).
Leaf:
Leaf attaching angle.xe2x80x94Horizontal.
Whole shape.xe2x80x94Oval. Length. Approximately 4.0-5.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Upper-side color is moderate olive green (R.H.S. 146A, J.H.S. 3508). Bottom-side color is moderate yellow green (R.H.S. 147B, J.H.S. 3513).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Obliquely upward.
Type.xe2x80x94Single.
Shape.xe2x80x94Funnel-shape, with five lobes.
Shape of petal tip.xe2x80x94Round.
Lobation.xe2x80x94Shallow.
Waving of petal.xe2x80x94Weak.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.5-5.5 cm.
Color.xe2x80x94Petal is bi-colored with a vein pattern. The ground color is deep purplish pink (R.H.S. 70C, J.H.S. 9213) and pattern color is strong reddish purple (R.H.S. 72A, J.H.S. 9209) to dark reddish purple (R.H.S. 79A, J.H.S. 9218). The bottom throat inside portion of the corolla is a dark reddish purple color (R.H.S. 79A, J.H.S. 9213).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 normal pistil and 5 normal stamens. The pistil color is strong yellow green (R.H.S. 144B, J.H.S. 3512). The stamen color is light olive gray (R.H.S. 197C, J.H.S. 3112).
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-2.5 mm in thickness, and approximately 0.2-0.3 cm in length.
Physiological and ecological characteristics.xe2x80x94High resistance to cold, rain and heat. Also high resistance to disease. Moderate resistance to pests.
The new variety of the petunia plant has a decumbent growth habit, abundant branching and great profusion of blooms with the whole plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flowers are single and medium size. The petal color is light purplish pink with vivid reddish purple vein pattern. The plant has a high resistance to rain, heat and diseases.